Folmarv Tengille
Folmarv is a cold and calculating villain, and the true breadth of his power is still unknown. He is just as adept at spinning lies with silver tongue as he is spilling blood with his silver sword, even managing to corrupt his own children with his doublespeak. Unlike most villains, who let their emotions get the better of them, Folmarv is always able to keep his head, even with the world collapsing around him. He is very knowledgeable in the fields of both sorcery and combat, though he often prefers to maneuver others into the position to use them, lest the situation become dangerous. Early life Folmarv's early life is shrouded in mystery. However, three things are clear: 1) at some point, he is possessed by Hashmal, a Lucavi demon, 2) he was knighted and joined the Temple Knights in service of the Church, and 3) he fathered two children, a boy named Izlude and a girl named Meliadoul. With the Templarate He is first seen in the city of Dorter, hiring mercenaries to kill Ramza Beoulve and regain possession of Princess Ovelia. Folmarv was the puppeteer behind the entire War of the Lions, using it to fuel the rebirth of his master, Altima. Eventually, he comes in possession of Princess Ovelia anyway, and tells her that she is not a princess, but merely a commoner. The real Ovelia died when she was still a babe. Massacre at Riovanes With Ramza and his allies marked as heretics, the Church was able to move more easily against him. He sent his son to Orbonne to obtain the Virgo stone, a necessity in resurrecting his master Altima. Though Izlude managed to obtain Virgo, he soon lost it to one of Grand Duke Gerrith Barrington's assassins, who brought Izlude in as a prisoner. An angry and deeply disappointed Folmarv struck his son across the face. Soon, Ramza's forces broke through the castle gate, Folmarv sent Wiegraf Folles, now possessed by a Lucavi, to deal with him. The Duke threatened to expose the Church's multitude of lies if Folmarv did not give him the power of the Stones, but Folmarv simply removed his Zodiac Stone and, to their horror, massacred everyone in the entire room, including his own son (an act which his daughter would later blame on Ramza). After his bloodbath, the Virgo Stone reacted to Alma, and Folmarv realized she must be the true host of Altima. He kidnapped the girl and took her with him. The Endgame With only two Lucavi remaining, Elmdore and Folmarv were forced to speed up their plan. The Marquis volunteered to stop the heretic while Folmarv found the passage to the Necrohol of Mullonde. Folmarv took his two subordinates Rofel and Cletienne to the church on the Island of Murond, where the Glabados Church is centered. They "interrogated" the High Priest for information, and left his bleeding corpse on the floor of the temple. Folmarv demanded the Germonick Scriptures from Ramza in exchange from his sister. Naturally, Folmarv was lying, and after learning the Necrohol's location from the Scriptures, he attacked Ramza before teleporting away. Along with his companions Rofel, Balk, and Cletienne, Folmarv ventured into the depths of the Orbonne Monastery, the known resting place of Altima's soul. His allies fell like dominoes, one by one; first Rofel, then Cletienne, and finally Balk. The once-mighty Templar were all but wiped out. When confronted by Ramza's party, Folmarv mused that even after all this death and destruction, there was still not enough blood spilt to resurrect his master, so he released the power of his Zodiac Stone and turned into Hashmal to try and use Ramza's blood to bring her back. However, he was defeated by Ramza's party, and as the Virgo Stone responded to Alma, he plunged his claws into his own chest, sacrificing himself to revive the Bloody Angel. Powers Folmarv displayed a mastery of magic, though not as much as his associate Cletienne, and was a formidable swordsman with all of a Divine Knight's equipment-breaking abilities at his disposal and a powerful weapon, a Save the Queen. He faced Ramza twice in battle, and both times, Ramza barely defeated him. Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:One-Man Army Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Priests Category:Dark Knights Category:Mastermind Category:Strategic Category:Dissociative Category:Redeemed